


New Journey, New Saturns

by lumiinary



Series: Home Sweet Home [2]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Violence, Mocking, Swearing, This is really self indulgent, i'm still not the best at fight scenes, some mentions of porky here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiinary/pseuds/lumiinary
Summary: The gang ends up in Saturn Valley to seek the next Needle, and Ness sees some familiar faces.





	New Journey, New Saturns

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is all part of my ongoing AU, so i suggest you read the other works in this series before continuing any further. with that out of the way, enjoy!

Ness had never ridden on a coffee table before, and it seemed like Lucas and the others hadn’t done it, either. After they parked the coffee table, they were on their feet, coming across a wide valley, with a few houses in sight, as well as some birds. 

When Ness saw a couple of Mr. Saturns wandering around, he immediately recognized the place as Saturn Valley. It made him wonder if there were other valleys around different regions like the Saturn Valley he knew back at home. 

“They’re here too?” Ness asked, still shocked as he was crouching near a Mr. Saturn.

“What are you talkin’ about?” Kumatora questioned. “We’ve never seen any of these things before, right leader?” She turned to Lucas, and he nodded. 

“Huh,” Ness said, “Well, back at home, there’s a place called Saturn Valley. It looks a bit like this place, too.” He shrugged, knowing his descriptions of home wouldn’t help. 

“Well, anyway,” Kumatora continued, “We gotta find Duster.”

“Right.”

The four of them walked around, talking to each Mr. Saturn in order to find Duster, but to no avail. They did see some Pigmasks loitering about, however, which piqued their interest.

When they entered one of the houses, they saw a small machine cornering a group of Mr. Saturns. The Mr. Saturns looked as if they were cowering in fear.

The group looked at the petite-looking machine, with it turning its body in order to meet their eyes. It screeched, saying, “AHH! NON-SCARING PEOPLE!” in a robotic tone. 

And just like that, they were in a battle with the Frightbot, with the bot doing nothing to attack, but instead telling scary stories like it was doing to the Mr. Saturns earlier. 

The Frightbot didn’t take that long to beat, which was good since the group was settled on finding Duster. The Mr. Saturns thanked them for their efforts, and with that, they set off and entered another house.

In the next house, the first thing that stood out was Duster, tied up, his eyes tightly shut. Other sights included a duo of Pigmasks, with a Frightbot attempting to scare the Mr. Saturns inside the house. The Mr. Saturns, however, were hung up like wet clothes that you would hang up on a sunny day.

The Frightbot shrieked, with the Pigmasks interrogating the Mr. Saturns on the next Needle. 

_ So there’s a Needle here? _ Ness thought. He didn’t expect it, since Saturn Valley is a quaint location as is. But then again, it wasn’t _ his _Saturn Valley.

As the Pigmasks continued to harass the Mr. Saturns, with them trying to tell them the truth, they finally turned around to see the group of four. They suspected them as the ones also trying to pull the Needles, and Ness couldn’t tell them how right they were. 

With that, they ran up to them, preparing for a fight. Ness hoped they were able to make mince meat of them soon, so they can free Duster and get to pulling the next Needle. 

Kumatora started by using PK Freeze on one of the Pigmasks, with Ness sprinting over to another and whacking them in the head with his bat. Lucas used his stick to pummel the Frightbot that was in the middle of telling a scary story. 

One of the Pigmasks fired a beam at Boney, causing him to whimper. Boney countered by biting them, with Lucas using PK Love on all three adversaries. But they weren’t done yet. Another Pigmask attempted to strike Ness at the joint, but he fortunately missed. Kumatora continued to freeze one of the Pigmasks, causing them to collapse.

Ness swung at the Frightbot this time, making it recoil backwards for a second. Boney bit at the last Pigmask, with Lucas hitting at the Frightbot with his stick. Kumatora used PK Freeze on the Pigmask, finishing them off. All that was left was the Frightbot.

They did what they could, using PSI or just standard attacks until the Frightbot was no longer. 

As the battle came to a close, the two Pigmasks finished their monologue, scurrying out of the room. 

The four walked up to the tied-up Duster, with Kumatora saying, “Oh, there you are, Duster.” 

Lucas untied Duster, setting him on his feet. He opened his eyes, whipping his head to both sides of the room. “Lucas!! Kumatora!! Boney!! Thank goodness you’re-” He stopped mid-sentence at the sight of Ness. “Hey, who’s this?”

“The name’s Ness!” Ness responded, extending a hand. Duster shook it, nodding. 

“He _ begged _ us to join,” Kumatora added, an amused look on her face.

“What? No, I didn’t!”

Duster laughed. “Well, anyway, the kind people of this valley rescued me, but then those other guys captured us all.”

At their concern, Duster assured them, “Don’t worry, the Egg of Life is safe.”

As they continued talking, one Mr. Saturn was begging to be let down. So they did, with the group giving Duster intel on the Seven Needles. He figured that he should join them, with the four agreeing. 

With that, the five pressed forward, heading towards the cliff, but not before being stopped by a solid wall.

Duster examined the wall, and looked at the group with a scowl. “I can’t seem to scale it, it’s too solid for Wall Staples.” 

Ness nodded. “The Mr. Saturns have a multitude of useless ladders around here, so I’m sure they’ve got something that can-”

Before he could finish his sentence, a lot of Mr. Saturns strolled over to the group, forming a ladder. They wobbled for a short while, but were later able to balance themselves. As one Mr. Saturn prompted them to go up, Duster climbed the ladder of Mr. Saturns to complete the trail using his wall staples.

The rest of them climbed the ladder comprised of the Mr. Saturns, finally able to press forward to the next Needle.

They finally made their way to the volcano, the first thing they did was enter the Magypsy’s house. Inside was said Magypsy, looking as if they were sleeping. The first thing Ness did was read the sign beside them, because who knows what kind of information was on it?

The letter revealed that the Magypsy’s name was Phrygia, known as the sleeping Magypsy. They knew full well that they were going to sleep before the group arrived, so they prepared a letter as soon as they could. The letter then informed Lucas about boulders that are blocking the entrance to the volcano, telling him that he should give it some “Encouraging Words,” whatever that entailed. 

Once they got the Encouraging Words, they headed off to the section where the boulders blocked the path to the entrance. Together, Ness and Lucas encouraged all the boulders blocking the way to move. 

The first thing that happened once they gained access to the entrance were enemies running over to fight them. But they were able to scrape by thanks to the new equipment they obtained during their stay in Saturn Valley.

Ness couldn’t help but let the memories of going to the seventh Sanctuary, passing out, and finding himself in Magicant flood his mind. Fire Mountain reminded him of it _so much_, and he couldn’t ignore their similarities. It made him feel nostalgic, in a sense. 

A while of fighting later, the five finally found the next Needle. But before they could run over to it, they heard a robotic voice start laughing. They were on their guard, wondering who could interrupt them from pulling the Needle. 

The person on the left had two horns connected to their mouth, wearing a peddler’s hat with their fists clenched. There was another person there too, floating next to them, wearing glasses and, due to the angle, you couldn’t fully see their face.

Ness couldn’t recognize the figure, but with one look at Lucas and his friends, he could _automatically tell_ that they knew them. But when? And why?

“Uhh, guys?” Ness asked, “Who’s-”

“Hey, Fassad,” Kumatora began in a mocking tone, “You’re lookin’ kinda _ horny _.”

This caused everyone else to laugh, including Ness. Indeed, he _did look_ ridiculous.

The second person, known as the interpreter, translated whatever the other person--apparently his name is Fassad--was saying. To Ness, it seemed more like a recap on possible recent events, which gave him enough information about him, making him come to the conclusion that he was bad news. When the interpreter got to the part where Fassad fell off a tower, he couldn’t help but chuckle.

As the translator finished their minute-long spiel (or perhaps it was longer; Ness wasn’t sure), Fassad charged at them. Lucas and Kumatora flourished their PSI, with Duster holding out his thief tools, as well as Boney growling and wearing a grimace on his face. 

Lucas used PK Love, inflicting a pretty good amount of damage, with Ness using PK Rockin’. Kumatora used PK Thunder, while Duster used one of his thief tools. Boney attempted to bite at him, but he didn’t inflict that much damage due to a shield device Fassad put up not long ago. 

The first thing Fassad did was attack using one of his horns, hitting Kumatora. Kumatora later countered with PK Freeze. Ness and Duster did what they could to dissipate the shield, and once it did, they were able to hit harder. 

Lucas swung his stick at Fassad’s metallic body, dealing more damage than it did before. Boney ran up to Fassad once again, biting him near his torso.

Fassad threw a bunch of bombs, hitting everyone in sight. Ness healed everyone else, knowing they’ll die if he didn’t. 

Kumatora continued with PK Thunder, and Duster tried to lower his defense using a tickle stick. Boney continued to bite down at him, with Ness and Lucas using PK Love and Rockin’ simultaneously. 

Fassad smiled boldly, giving the group another chance to attack. Ness took the opportunity by swinging his bat at him. Lucas used assist PSI to raise everyone’s defense, and Kumatora punched Fassad anywhere she could. Duster lowered Fassad’s offense, and Boney continued to bite him. 

This time, Fassad fired a multitude of beams, followed by bombs, damaging Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, and Boney. Ness was too slow to act, causing all three of them to faint at the hands of Fassad. He cursed under his breath, watching Fassad cackle upon the resting forms of the other three. But when he saw that Ness was still standing, his expression changed.

Ness couldn’t tell what Fassad was blubbering about, but the translator was able to provide for him. 

“You’re still alive…!? Is what Fassad says.” The translator said. 

Ness gripped his bat tighter, knowing he was getting into an intense battle. Knowing that, he ran up to Fassad, swinging at his chest, except it didn’t hurt too much due to a shield he put up not long ago. He decided to resort to PSI from then on.

Before anyone could do anything, Fassad had a look of recognition plastered on his face. Did he, by chance, know him? And if so, _ how _ ? It couldn’t have been due to Porky, if he _ was _ on his side, right? No, that couldn’t be true. But the connections were uncanny.

Fassad wolfed down a banana, causing Ness to utter “dammit…” Though he knew he wouldn’t stay up for long, with him around. 

Ness activated PK Flash, though he wasn’t worried about using another PK Rockin’ left in him, seeing as his PSI didn’t run out as frequently as it did when on his own adventure. 

Fassad started crying uncontrollably, which gave Ness enough time to break his shield. Once he did so, he went all out until Fassad was able to attack. Fassad attempted to charge at Ness, but he dodged the blow.

Ness continued to be on the offensive side, using PK Rockin’ this time. With that, a part of Fassad broke, rendering him weaker. 

“Hey, you’re puttin’ up a good fight for someone who fell off a _ tower _!” Ness exclaimed as he got closer.

Fassad emitted a dazzling light, with it successfully working and Ness starting to cry. With that, he attacked by using a horn attack, causing Ness to have to heal. As he did, Fassad smiled boldly once again, thinking that he could snag this victory.

Ness used one of the items he had to stop his crying, then sprinted towards Fassad, using his bat to approach.

Fassad did nothing to dodge the attack, but instead, he put up another shield. Ness gritted his teeth, resorting to PK Rockin’. It wasn’t going to be long before he wound up defeated anyway.

Fassad uttered some more things, with the translator saying, “What you’re doing is pointless, and there’s nothing you can do when it comes to stopping Porky’s magnificent plan! ...is what Fassad says.”

Fassad charged some more, with Ness dodging, due to his slow speed. Ness wore down his shield, attacking using his bat. After a while, Fassad finally let his guard down, with him and his interpreter scuttling away. 

Ness panted, turning to the unconscious group. He crouched down, reviving them all using Healing γ.

Lucas was the first to wake up, along with Duster, Boney, and later Kumatora. 

Ness sighed with relief. “Sorry to keep ya waiting!”

“What-” came Duster’s voice from not far away. “Where’s-”

“Don’t worry,” Ness said, waving his hands in a dismissive manner, “I took care of Fassad. It’s alright. We can pull the Needle now.”

“Damn,” Kumatora said, about to laugh, “You really saved our asses _ again _, huh?” 

Ness averted his eyes. “Well, I _ guess _.” 

“Are you seriously not takin’ the compliment?”

“Kuma-”

“No, it’s just,” Ness continued, “I’m kinda used to savin’ people. It’s what I- I mean, I’m kinda used to compliments like that. I don’t know what to say, really.”

In unison, the group stared at him oddly.

“Don’t worry about it,” Ness said, “Let’s go pull that Needle!”

Lucas strolled over to the Needle, putting his hands on its handle, Following that, he pulled it, the ground below them in a frenzy due to the Needle being pulled.

After the Needle was pulled, Phrygia ran up to them in a hurry. They started panting before they could say anything.

They told the group about the locations of the remaining Needles. One was in Tanetane Island, which was south of Tazmily Village. Another was Chupichupyoi Temple, located in the Oriander Mountains, while the last one they couldn’t detect at all, not even its protector. 

After Phrygia’s detail-oriented speech, they gave Lucas a razor and lipstick, finally dissipating out of thin air. 

With that, came their next objective: pull the rest of the Needles before Porky’s plan sets in motion any further. 


End file.
